Underneath The Silver Clouds
by Chocolateypony
Summary: Silver Night was just regular unicorn in Equestria. No job though. But she comes face to face with a decision, does she want to go to Pandora or stay in her safe heaven called home? Silver Night's Backstory.
1. Equestria

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the first story I'm actually publishing! :D Do note that I have my OC in here and I am using the original characters. All things stated here are entirely a fanfic so have fun reading it! **

It was hot again. It never seemed to end, the clouds refused to appear, or even form. " Why don't we have rain right now?" I asked as my blue-pink mane was waving to the slow drift of the wind as it flew in front of my snout. I tucked my hair into a ponytail before it got into my eyes as I glanced at an orange pegasus. "I'm not the one who decides the weather Silver Night, i just do as i'm told." The pegasus sneered as she took the last bite off her hay sandwich. " Blaze, you're job is to TELL people not to produce rain clouds, see the irony in that?"I giggled as I took out 20 bits from my bag and left it on the table and prepared to leave.

It took me some time to adjust to this new found life. I mean that, when my mother passed away, I did'nt know what I wanted to do in life anymore. With a cutie mark of a video game console? Its not exactly something to put on your resume for a teacher. I had to deal with this for a month now. I still cant get over the fact that I have nothing better to do in my life other than live.

I can still remember her whispering _Sylvia _in my ear. "I'll call her Silver for short. Do you like Sylvia Marie Night? Silver Night? Both? So be it my dear." I remember her say. An unknown sickness destroyed her inside but she stayed strong. If I could I have my mother here and now, I would'nt hesitate to bring her back.

Blaze and I giggled and talked as we trotted over to 'Lucky Lodges'. "Home sweet home!" I sighed as I unlocked the wooden door. I dropped my things on the couch and then plopped myself on it and turned on the television. It blasted some earth pony finding a magical charm. "Lame. Is'nt there anything else better here in Manehattan? Its getting boringer everyday."  
'Boringer?'  
'Its my own word.'  
Blaze nodded in confusion as she headed towards her room. I stared blankly at the small television. What was so different about this television? The other day, Blaze and I passed by Zecora's voodoo shop. I just wanted some flowers for my mantle when she started hyping about this television.

"This television hides a good trick, the channel is yours to pick, and if you have ever been to this place, i'd rather stay here, than in that race." Zecora spoke. Her impulse rhymes are always astounding. But that television was smaller than the one we already have, but why insist? Zecora let us keep it for free as long as we "keep the creatures away". I don't understand what that means but Blaze was already talking some pow wow to Zecora. Along with their secret conversation, Zecora passed her a big bag and some purple thingies. The only OTHER condition was that we get her some poison joke.

Dealing with the poison joke was fine but the small television bothered me. In my final attempt to find a decent channel, I gave up and turned on the computer and started doing what I do best: Play videogames. In the process, it was silent until I heard the television turning on for a few moments and off again. _Probably Blaze hoping to find some decent channels._I thought to myself as I continued with my game,

Night fell, it meant that it was time to do my shopping. I turned off the computer and knocked on Blaze's door and called "Blaze, we gotta get to work!". A few moments of silence passed and I heard no reply so I knocked again. "Blaaaaazzzee..." I still did'nt hear anything so I opened the door. It was dark, but I was accustomed to this friend and I realised that Blaze was not around. I could have sworn that she did'nt leave the house. There was a faint glow emmiting from underneath her bed. Curiosity swept over me and I was tempted to look underneath. The glow was a dark purple and light purple. It kept changing shades. I did'nt know what to do about this odd glow. I decided to confront Blaze eventually when she gets home. Looking over at the phone, I picked it up and dialled my sister's number.

'Hello, this is Black Night, who am I speaking to?'

' B, its Sil'

'Sil! I have'nt talked to you in ages. How have you been?'

'Good. I just wanna ask for some elderly advice.'

' Sil, I'm just 4 years older than you, anyway what did you want?'

' Blaze is'nt here for some reason and there is this purple glowing under her bed.'

' Purple?!'

'Yeah, and I swear she didn't leave the house

'Did you hear the TV turn on?'

'Yeah...'

'_ She should've been back by now! Ah shit! What the hell am I going to do? Better call up Axton. But she doesn't know yet...' _

' Umm...B?'

' I have to go. I want you to read that book on the top shelf in your room. The one I told you to never read. Now's the time you know Sylvie, get Blaze to tell you everything once she comes back.'

' Bye?'

Beep, beep, beep.

I was confused. What was so shocking about that television and the purple glow? How did they connect? And why was Black using such language? Isn't it banned from Equestria? I decided that there was no time to lose and ran over to my bookshelf. I pulled that book out of my shelf and flipped though its pages. I was expecting some sort of surprise, pehaps even a practical joke. It couldn't be. This situation seemed too serious now to become a joke. As I kept flipping the pages, I realised it might have been a practical joke after all. What kind of sick joke is this? The book was entirely blank. There were only 7 pages with text on them and the 'text' was a giant letter. "P-A-N-D-O-R-A. Pandora? What is a Pandora?" I asked myself, next thing I knew the bookshelf was rotating and a small but spacious room was revealed. A purple portal was glistening in the end and a small stack of equipment lay on a table.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me some time to write out the next chapter. I was working with Rexy on Missing Piece. I hope you like Chapter 2! Enough of this, please continue to read! :D**

I stared in awe as the cupboard moved. Must be some kind of mechanism. I wandered around in the room. The small bag and crate interested me, so I opened it. "A, weapon? And clothes?" I murmured to myself as I wondered how I would ever be able to use these things. Just then, I heard a mechanical sound, like something was unwrapping itself, then I came face to face with a yellow box. "Hello Silver Night, I am a CL4P-TP Steward Bot. Call me ClapTrap. Please do not be alarmed. I was programmed to prepare you for your arrival in Pandora'' claptrap recited happily. "What in the name of Celestia is going on?" My eyes darted around the room, hoping to find something worthwhile or at least something that makes sense.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do! Blaze wasn't back yet and I had to deal with some paranoia and some thing called claptrap. I did what I was told and followed the claptrap to a secluded area in the wall. "Please stay in there as I load the machine with Eridium" The claptrap said and I noticed it placed those purple things inside the machine.

A smoky purple encased me. I don't know why but I felt taller. But so much energy was being drained from me, I felt weaker and weaker as more of the purple smoke entered the machine. I fell to the ground, coughing and weak and then I passed out, not knowing what would become of me. Strange images swirled in my mind. There were flashes of green here and there then a sudden burst of white. I sat up in shock and surprise, what kind of dream was that? It made my head spin and I felt as if I had a steam roller in my chest I couldn't believe that I was- SAT UP?! I looked down and noticed that my legs were extremely long! I wobbled onto my hooves not noticing that the area around me was no longer my home.

I was too focused on myself. Long hooves? Maybe princesses would have it but not me! I checked to see if anything apart from my extremely long limbs was out of place. Thankfully not, I trotted over to the small pile beside me. A small square of paper caught my eye and I snatched it and read it quickly. _"Silver Night, if you are reading this, I already left you. I'm in Sanctuary so ask and make your way there. Put on these clothes and figure out how to work the gun with your hooves and horn. You can still use magic here. And don't eat anything except what I've left you. ~Blazing Flame"_ I just looked at the paper in disbelief. All on my own? I was in the middle of nowhere, not a single thing is around and I was all alone in this wasteland. I didn't have any other choice so I put on the clothes and fumbled with the 'gun'. It was already difficult using it as the small gun was really heavy. It took me some time, before I could actually lift it above my knees. I just held the gun, not knowing what to do as it didn't do anything. I pressed that trigger in the middle then **BAM! **Recoil pushed back hard smacking me in the chest. It hurt, but it didn't seem like anything was broken.

I threw the gun aside and decided I would deal with it later. I rummaged through the bag, taking note of what was inside. _Ammo, money, vials, another gun, pens, paper, something labeled ECHO and another labeled HUD, a bag of Celestia knows what, two bottles, one labeled booze and one labeled water, book._ The safest source of information i could get right now was that book. I fished it out of the bag and flipped it open. "Its just an enchantment book. What use is this?" I asked myself until I noticed that some pages had dog ears on them. I went to the first dog ear, smoothed out the fold and read the enchantment out loud. I felt a sharp pain in my head, like a massive migraine before I fell to the ground. When the pain subdued, I noticed that my hooves were glowing with unicorn aura. I grabbed the gun and it was way easier to fire it although recoil was still bothering me. I slapped on the HUD and I got a screen showing at my face. "What in the hay?" I could'nt believe my eyes. A computer was in my face, and I'm not even touching anything!_  
_

I got up, and dusted myself. I walked over to the bag and picked it up and stashing the book in it. There was a holster on my hip and I placed the gun there. I wobbled a couple steps before I was slowly getting used to walking on twos. The area was very large. And dusty. Dust, as far as I could see. Teleportation would only let me go short distances. I started my long journey, not knowing where to go, or what to do. I fiddled with my gun, it was an interesting item. I located the trigger and i fired it a couple times to make sure its working only to realise I could only fire 6 rounds before it stopped and all I heard was clicks. "How do you reload this thing?" I said to myself, trying to find the other ways I could replenish the rounds. There was no point in trying something impossible so I had to change that gun with the other one.

While (unsuccessfully) trying to find the other gun, I picked up this thing called an ECHO. I put it on and this screen popped up on my HUD.

"Silver Night?"

Blazing Flame's snout popped up, her hair was much longer but I was glad to see a familiar face.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I would die in this place!"

"Silver Night, its good to know that you're fine. Your sister told me you were coming."

"I didn't ask to come."

"Whatever Sil, just use that fast travel station 200 meters to your right and punch in 'Liars Berg'"

"How do I do that?"

"For fuck's sake Sil, just do it!"

"Language Blaze! Those words are forbidden! You could be banished to the moon for that!"

"Not where the hell you are. The worst punishment here would be death."

The screen disappeared and I was all alone again. I walked to my right, pondering Blazing Flame's new 'vocabulary' and thought about this place. Were there boundaries?

The Fast Travel station seemed simple enough to use. It had a list of the locations and all I had to do was tap them. It would've been easy. But I could'nt read it! It was in some other language that I couldn't read. I fished out the book again, trying to find a spell that will let me read the odd scriptures. After minutes of searching, I finally found it. "_From Pony to Pandoran. A simple spell that allows ponies to read pandoran." _I cast the spell and in an instant, I could understand the writings. I digistructed to Liars Berg, and once I arrived, I blinked, looking at the new area.

All of a sudden, I miss the dusty location I was at. Now I was stuck in the freezing cold. As far as I knew, it should be summer in most places, but this place obviously hasn't wrapped up winter yet. I stepped out of the Fast Travel and Blazing Flame greeted me with a smile. "HIYA!" she said as she flew towards me and gave me a hug. "Its freezing here! Aren't you cold?" I yelled. "No! Don't be a pussy!" She yelled back. I was slightly offended with what Blaze said, but I didn't want to tick her off when it means that she's the only person I know here. "Can we please get out of here?" I pleaded and Blaze picked me up and flew both of us to her house. She **SLOWLY** dropped me and landed beside me **SLOWLY** and we walked for a short distance to her house **SLOWLY**. When we got to her porch, she **SLOWLY** looked for her keys and SLOWLY opened the door and **SLOWLY** entered her house and she **SLOWLY** motioned for me to **SLOWLY** enter the house. "**TO HELL WITH IT!**" I yelled and I barged into her house, sitting by the small fire in her living room.

I could suddenly hear alarms and sirens blaring and I heard a whole lot of yells. "Now look at what you did. There was a motion sensor on the ground! That's why I want you to move slowly." Blaze reprimanded me as she grabbed her gun and stuffed it with ammo. She took a few health vials and stashed them into her pockets. "How was I supposed to know?" I retorted. "Reload your gun and help me get rid of the psychos and bandits. There should only be a few." She commanded. I picked up my pistol and successfully reloaded my gun. I placed some ammo into my pockets and threw in a health vial. I cast a warmth charm on myself as I left the house.

I came face to face with a whole flock of small, people and tall people. PEOPLE. "You said 'few'!" I whispered to Blaze. "Kill them." Blaze instructed as she stretched out her wings and flew above the enemies, avoiding their bullets and killing them off one by one. I couldn't possibly kill these innocent people! I just walked up to one of them. According to Blaze, this one was a psycho so I asked nicely, "Could you please not attack us?". I later realised I was a stinking idiot as the psycho slashed its knife at my arm. Searing pain hit me, as blood started dripping out of the gash in my arm. The psycho laughed maniacally as it headed towards me for another attack. "Hell. No." I growled as I pointed my gun at the psycho and shot its head off. Blood started dripping out of the psycho's head as it fell to the floor. There were pieces of it here, and there as its blood stained the crisp, white snow.

"Sil! Help!" I heard Blaze yelp as the psycho's got a hold of her hooves and dragged her down. I hoisted the two psycho's up with my magic and threw them aside, knocking over some other bandits. Their numbers decreased enough. And my patience wore thin. I collected all of the remaining Psycho's and Bandits and blew them all up with the pressure magic I learnt from Black Night. Bits and pieces of the enemies rained down on us and the snow. The bloodstained battlefield quieted down, and I looked at the mess I've made. "Hah, you died!" I laughed.


End file.
